A Continuance of Inheritance Cycle
by Writingbread
Summary: Eragon and Arya create A bond that may hinder...
1. Chapter 1

"Arya was on her emerald green dragon Firnen in her shining green tunic when Eragon had departed, she had told him that they could never be togeter, she had denied what was probably the goal of his life and she had just thrown it away. She didnt even notice the warm tear streaking down her lightly tanned face until Firnen awoke her from her stupor. "Why do you weep?" asked the rapidly growing dragon though he already knew the answer from the mental bond that they shared,"i weep for the loss of Eragon, the one who loves me more than any, the one i left to be." Her eyes began to sparkle, "GO, follow them, i must tell him how it should truly be." then Firnen took off, sweeping the leaves off of their barren trees, "what about your people?" Firnen asked. "the riders have become my people as well, and with that, they emerged over the ocean as blue as Saphira's scales, then Firnen too mourned over the loss of his short-timed mate and redoubled his efforts to get to Eragon and the dragoness of his life. The ship Eragon was sailing on soon came into view just in view of the Tierm towers became visible as well.

"What are you doing?" asked Eragon as they landed, "I am coming with you to train the new riders, and i believe we should use Vroengard,  
it has worked before and the only thing that harmed it was an army of dark and powerful riders," Arya said. "Hmm, that is a good idea." then Arya said, "the dwarves have agreed to build you a castle on the island and help clear the land for the new town of riders." "Thankyou, Arya Svit-Kona, then we shall not terry on our adventure to rebuild the new generation of riders." and with that they had the rowers double their efforts with the promise of some extra rest the next day.

Two months later.

"The castle truly is a magnificent piece of architecture," said Arya to Eragon. "I agree," Eragon replied. the huge structure was what would would be an octagon except for the back half was carved directly into the mountain to its rear, making it more of an oddly shaped hexagon, with gaurd towers stationed at every corner of the shape with ramparts that had paths lading from tower to tower. The main citadel in the center of the structure was built into the shape of a hexagon with the back also cut off, making it seem a trapezoid. the tower also had another tower almost identical just by it, almost connected, with a closed stone bride connecting them. "Why are there two towers?" inquired Arya, "they contain the bedrooms of the riders'  
masters," Eragon replied,"i have the taller one and you have the one to the left of it." "oh," Arya understood.

Later the few riders that they had discovered in the time the castle was being constructed out of pure marble and granite were making themselves at home, busying themselves with their new household chores. "They sure do get settled fast," Ary thought as she and Eragon went up to their own new rooms,  
Arya not even noticing that she followed Eragon up his staircase until they were at his room and the bridge, "woops, sorry Lord Shadeslayer, she said,  
retreating over the bridge to her own room. "do not be, Arya Svit-Kona, i did not want to climb alone either." They both smiled opening their doors and leaving behind the open halls.

After a couple of weeks getting used to the massive new castle, Eragon and Arya often found themselves following the same routines, getting ready then meeting each other in the training grounds; then they would go and eat as they always had, not serving themselves nor the more matured riders any meat.  
"You should work on your parry," Eragon said to Arya as he took a bite of his advacado and tomato sandwich. "What are you talking about, i parry better than you, Lord Shadeslayer." She said this with a smirk, having called him "Lord Shadeslayer" most of their new lives as rider masters. "Maybe, but that doesnt mean you shouldnt work on yours, Arya Svit-Kona, I just must practice mine more." they both laughed, finishing their late breakfast/early lunch.

After time, Arya and Eragon became more and more used to each others company, even falling asleep on each other at the late meetings, where they would discuss important issues then sleep in the formal meeting room for fear of waking the younger riders who would need their rest, and think nothing about it.  
Then one night, after a long day of practicing air maneuvers with Saphira and Faolin, they went to the lower floor changing room. when they came out, Arya asked Eragon, "Would you like to come to my room for the night?" Eragon, at first confused, then began to understand, and fumbling with his words, he said,  
"umm, I would, I, uh, I would be honoured," he finally said. Then they climbed the staircase to the tower, and once they got to Arya's room, she stopped and said, "it is kind of a mess, so be ready." Then Eragon said, " I doubt it, my room is a disaster." And with that, they proceeded into the room.

"You call this a mess?" asked Eragon laughing, "this is spotless, you should see my room." The very large and spacious room was shaped with the tower, an octagon about fifteen feet in diameter, having nigh on nothing in the room but a bed and some shelves and the bathroom, even a dresser and armor rack, which now hung bright emerald incrusted adamant armor. "You don't have very much stuff either." He said with a smirk, "stop-it!" she said playfully, as they had become more than comfortable and used to each others presence. "Are you sure you want me in here?" Eragon asked Arya, unsure. "I'm positive, I've had nightmares recently and I want the greatest rider in Alagaesia to be in here to protect me." She said this with a serious face, almost in a dreaming state. "Ok, where should I sleep? The floor, the chair, the couch?" Eragon wondered out loud. "Well, I was hoping you would sleep in the bed with me." Arya said. "Ok, well, let me change into my Party Pajamas, ;) and with that, he went to change while Arya changed as well and freshened up, and she found herself overly self conscious, finding tiny things in her appearance irritating and trying to change it, she was presently working on a rogue strand of hair when she heard Eragon knock then come in. "I'm coming!" she called from the small bathroom. "OK" Eragon called back.

When Eragon walked in, he didn't see Arya in her room, when he heard her call, "I'm in here" from the bathroom, so he responded quickly, "OK." so he sat and started reading. he read a good ten pages or so when Arya walked in looking stunning in a light green tightfitting pajama top with a mildly loose fitting black bottom. Eragon thought she looked so stunning, he nearly started drooling, "um, you look wonderful, queen Drottingu," he said with a look of awe as he kissed the top of her hand. "Oh, stop it! I don't look that good in my pajamas!" She said with a glinting white smile. Eragon's "Party Pajamas" were deep blue wit some black with swirling gold dragons. "You look quite magnificent yourself, Lord Shadeslayer." Arya said after a brief silence, then she climbed onto the bed. "Eragon, I have come to think of you as practically a part of me with the time we have spent together, " Arya paused, waiting to make sure he didn't want to say anything. "and in this I have found that I feel for you as more than a friend." She paused again and this time Eragon said, "I have come to feel that we are practically one with all of this time as well, and I have enjoyed every last moment, which is why I would like to spend the rest of my life with you; Arya Drottingu, I love you, will you be my wife?" when he began this last part, he produced a small stained oak box encrusted with pure green diamonds, and opened it, and there was a deep blue and deep emerald swirled ring with a large blue-to-green diamond on the top. "Eragon, we have had are differences and have had our romantic moments, but..." he felt pain in his chest as he kept his face in his grin, "but... I will marry you, taking the ring and applying it to her finger, and after she did, Eragon got up and embraced her in an immediate loving embrace and gave her a short but passionate kiss. "Eragon," Arya said, "yes?" Eragon replied, his eyes half closed, "I love you." "I love you too, my Queen Shadeslayer," and they smiled, locking in another passionate kiss.

Hey guys, thanks for reading, the story's not done, at all, but I'll work on it, and please review it, please, first review gets to tell me their name, dragon name, power, race, etc. and ill make them a character, so review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Whoo! what an ending right? well i thought it was and no one cares about your opinion anyways. :) just kidding. and thankyou to the ONE PERSON who reviewed it, they now have their own character. ooooh! lets see what trouble they can get into now!

The next morning, the two partners went out to the mess hall or "the cafateria" as the students called it. There were almost half of all the riders assembled, about 50 or so, and more wer arriving by the minute.  
"There are quite a few people here, more than usual for breakfast," stated Arya, a bit dumbfounded.  
"That's because it's lunch time," Eragon told her.  
"Oh, we slept THAT long?" Arya asked, once again dumbfounded, "it didnt feel that long."  
"Because we didn't finish the air maneuvers until at least two hours after usual," he said with a wink. "We should plan while we eat." And with that they sat down and ate their sandwiches.

"Finally woken up I see, did you have fun last night, young one?" Saphira said into Eragon's mind, a hint of laughter coming through. At mention:" of last night, Eragon blushed.

"What do you want worm?" he laughed, "I'm busy planning my wedding."

"WEDDING?" she roared, "why did you not tell me?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise to you, and, she just answered last night," he responded.

"Who is it little one? Ilithia? She seems a worthy mate, a bit over-confident, but that's ok. and her dragon," she purred, "he is a nice one."

"Eww, you already have a mate, Firnen, and no, it wasn't Ilithia, I will let you have one more guess."

"Grrr... Arya?" She said this quietly because she didn't think it would be her, and didn't want to upset Eragon.

"YES!" Eragon said to her, "I cant believe you didn't guess her earlier."

"Well, I just thought Ilithia would be good for you, she is an exemplary swordsman and I am in your head, I know you think she has good curves. Well, and that Rubin, mm, he's a goooood one."

"Saphira! I already told you, I don't like Ilithia, and stop talking about Rubin! You already are mated to Fernin, do you want me to tell him about this?"

"No! I was just saying, jeesh." She then stormed off into her own mind.

Eragon chuckled as he and Arya were getting their food. "What's so funny, did someone turn into a giant pink panda-snake again?" Arya laughed.

"Oh, no, don't bring that up again, I already told you, he made a perfect recovery, and we have some of our best elves fixing the dent in the rock." Eragon said in a tireless tone.

"Then what's so funny?" Arya asked again.

"I was speaking to Saphira."

"Oh. Rubin?"

Eragon looked dumbfounded now, "How did you know?"

"Oh give me a break, it's no secret every female dragon in Alagaesia has flirted with him at least once or twice." They both laughed. Then the war horns blasted.

Eragon cursed, helping Arya out of her chair which now had tons of people milling about it. "Everyone make a path for the Lord and Queen Shadeslayers!" yelled Ghetlim, their most trusted advisor, his huge bone white dragon with him.

Eragon ran with Arya up to their towers, Eragon giving her a short kiss, a mere peck of the lips as if to promise more, but not now. Then they went to into their own rooms, getting on the soft undercoat, then the leather hauberk that goes underneath the shining mail shirt, followed by their light adamant plate armor. then the overlapping arm plating, also of adamant, all weighing only a mere twenty pounds because of the adamant's extreme lightness and some magical weight reducing.

They both came out wearing complete sets of armor that matched their dragons' scales, Eragon's a deep blue with some black and his crest of two golden dragons swirling in the middle; while Arya's was a deep green with some gold and the seal of the elven queen in the center, the great Menoa Tree.

When they got to the bottom of the towers, the lead riders were waiting for the two of them; blodgharm, in his light blue armor that really clashed with his dark blue fur; Murtagh, in his shiny red armor; and Ilithia, in her gleaming gold armor that matched her dragon Rubin's scales, swords in hand.

"Hello Ebrithil, Queen Drottning, we have been informed that our greatest fears are true." Ilithia said in a calm and smooth voice.

"Oh, no, make sure that everyone is safe or ready to fight. This is war." and with that, Eragon charged with his new fiancée towards the battle outside, jumping straight onto their dragons as they went out into the night.

CLIFFHANGER! muwahahahahaaaa! maybe if you review, ill write more, I don't know, I think that I should leave it here, WITH NOTHING ON THE POOR NEW CHARACTER YOU HEARTLESS MONSTERS! and the relationship has yet to be resolved...

ideas, ideas, ideas, I needs them, and if someone has a good idea, ill make their character, just like Iilthia, so name, race, dragon, power, and color!


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for not updating, I have no excuses, but at least you get a nice long chapter. sorry there's so much dialogue, but its still great, and intense.  
**read bottom note**

ON THE BATTLEFIELD

As the group made their way to the ramparts, they began a conversation.  
"Where do you think we will hold the wedding?" asked Eragon.  
"I'm not sure, I think that if all else fails, we can clear the mess hall out, but that seems less than the best option."

When they made it to the top, Arya got out her bow, and Eragon unshealthed his sword. A few feet away, Ilithia was on the back of her dragon Rubin, ready to take off to the skies.  
"Do you think she's staring?" Eragon asked Arya.  
"I'm not sure, but she has to know about the wedding, everyone probably does."  
"But do you think that she is 'jealous'?"  
"Well, i overheard you and Saphira's conversation with our new mental connection, so she might be, but i haveno sure way of knowing."  
"We'll just have to have Saphira tell Rubin to see if she is."

At that moment, a faint white light blinked through the fog.  
"What are we up against?" Arya inquired.  
"If what the scouts said is true, then our fears have been realized. The real enemy has reawakened."  
"Who is 'the real enemy'?"

"Galbatorix."  
"How?"  
"By our sources, he found a way, before he died, to imbue himself into an eldunari, and if its true, and the previous dragon's intelligence is also still present, then he possesed somone as a shade himself, with the power of an eldunari, then it is one of the greatest enemies in the last 200 years."  
"Wha... What do you think he did to the dragon?"  
"I don't want to know."

Then the light blinked again, and again, and it seemed as it got closer, it got faster, until eventually it was a solid beam of light. Ilithia was stll staring at them when a deep bronze colored dragon landed right next to her.  
"Oh, hello Brand, how's your dragon, Hroel?" Ilithia said to the suave elf.  
"He's good, and yourself?" Brand said in his deep baritone voice.  
"I'm perfectly fine. But I could go for a nice fight, I have a small anger I need to release. But how are you feeling?"  
"I feel... different, it feels like someone, or a small group of someones, are extremely happy, but at the same time, have some amount of fear and anxiety. There's also my own feelings, but those,  
those don't matter to you, or anyone."  
"No, I don't mind, please, tell me."  
"Well, for a long time I, I have..."

But before he could finish, a small host of gray-skinned people in glowing white robes were floating towards their island with a large glowing black crystal rotated aroud them, faster than any of the humans could see.  
"Black, it's always black with him." Ilithia whispered.  
"It's definately Galbatorix, I can feel the manevolence, even from this high up."  
"Who are the gray people?"  
"They look like the ancient Elven cousins, the brisingr-brun, or fire brow, people," Arya said.  
"I thought that they were a legend," said Ilithia.  
"But look at them, they look exactly like the old fairths."  
"Who are the fire-brow people? These people don't necessarily scream 'FIRE BROW' to me," said Eragon.  
"If you look closely, you can see that their eyebrows are actually small fires of different colors; red, blue, gold," said Arya.  
"Oh, I see it."

The small host was upon the readied warriors about two minutes later, but instead of one of the fire-brows speaking, the sound of Galbatorix just echoed through everyone's mind.  
"Hello, young dragon-riders, oh, you really do think that you could defeat me and my host, but alas, you are all but fledglings, none of you surmounting to your two masters, who, no matter how much they think otherwise,  
are still just naive children. So go ahead and try to defend yourselves, but I will reclaim this ancient island."

While the echo of the great voicefaded off, the great black crystal landed on the cobbles at the edge of the path to the castle gates, turning the cobbles within ten feet to green smoke.  
Then the Fire-browed ones advanced, passing right through the bright steel gates.  
"The Fire-browed ones are among some of the most magically advanced creatures in all of time, how do you think they avoided detection from everyone for such a long time?"  
Gallbatorix's voice echoed, "You will never even pose as a match to these creatures. They no no fear, and they have never once been defeated in the skills of archery and swordsmanship.  
They are second to none but their ancient and foolish brothers, the gray folk."

One of the farmer residents ran at the approaching threats, spear held high, and exploded into purple dust, then the dust reformed into another Fire-browed one with purple eyebrows.  
"hahahaha, you foolish commoners, you have no place among the dragon riders, go back to your slave work." Galbatorix spat.

"We cannot stand idly by while Galbatorix taunts our friends and students," Eragon whispered to his friends.  
"I agree, but what should we do?" Ilithia asked.  
"I have only heard legends of the Fire-browed ones, but in the legends, they tried to revolt against the gray folk, but the gray folk were too powerful, and after they were defeated,  
they banished them, binding all of them, never to speak, hoping that they would never be able to missuse the ancient language language, but they were so infuriated at this that they found a way to work magic,  
without using the ancient language. They were able to do this because of the concrete focus and determination. But when the Gray Folk once again defeated them, using the Fire-brows' only known weakness, their pride, they went into seclusion, thought to have died off." Arya said.  
"Sooo, we have to use their pride to defeat them, but how?" Brand asked.  
"I would have to say that we should pose someone as a gray folk, their pride will take over, and then we can attack them in their fit of blind rage." Eragon suggested.  
"That just might work."  
"So who should we use? I'm not doing it, im too lightly tanned." Arya said.  
"I'll do it, I've always been told that i look gray." Brand suggested.  
"Ok."

Then Murtagh and Blodgharm landed.  
"There isn't any other enemies around the island, their scouting force was destroyed earlier. How is everything here?" Murtagh said.  
"Well, there's to much to explain, so we'll tell you later." Eragon informed him.

Then Brand traveled forward on his dragon, Hroel, and said in a booming voice, "I, Brand, am one of the ancient Gray folk, come, see if you fools stand a chance against me,  
a child of the Ancient Language."

The Fire-browed ones surged forward, eyebrows blazing brilliantly. All the while, Galbatorix was booming, "NO! you fools, dont you know it's a trap?"  
But before he could do anything or the fire-browed ones could get close to Brand, the others swooped down, their dragons each grabbing one of the enemies, then they al ripped them apart, burning the shreds.

"NOOOO!" exclaimed Galbatorix.

Then Galbatorix tried to float off, but before he could, all the dragons and their riders said one word in the ancient language at the same time, all seventy something of them.  
This word was "jierda." Then the corupt eldunari blew up into millions of pieces.

"Let's go back home." Eragon said.  
"Yeah," everyone else said at the same time.

WELL. THAT WAS EXCITING, NOW WASN'T IT. SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SUCH A LONG TIME, (SHAME ON ME, NO COOKIES TONIGHT [NOOOO!] YEP.) I REALLY NEED TO. BUT I MIGHT UPATE AGAIN TOMORROW,  
BUT YOU KNOW HOW IT IS, SO I MIGHT NOT.

BUT I NEED YOUR OPINIONS ON A COUPLE OF THINGS, 1). HOW DO YOU LIKE THE ORIGINAL CHARATERS, AND HOW ABOUT THEIR SHIP? HEH? HEH? 2). SHOULD I DO SOME LEMONS, SMUT, FLUF IN THE NEXT ONE? I DONT KNOW,  
REVIEW/PM ME YOUR ANSWERS. BUT YEAH, AS ALWAYS, GOOD READING.

-XCRunner16 


End file.
